When Two Becomes One
by Immundus Puella
Summary: Once upon a time two kingdoms oceans apart that have been fighting since the beginning of time have finally decided to create peace by making their princes tie the knot. Sasuke has been waiting years for this day ever since he had met Naruto at the age of eight. Will their marriage work out or is Naruto hiding a secret that could possibly destroy the peace. SasuNaru, Boy x boy, AU.


The moon rose over the kingdom of Kagu-tsuchi as it did any other night but for a certain raven this night was special, he had waited nearly ten years to claim his treasure and now he was only an hours time away from doing so and it excited him to no end. His treasure may not even remember even meeting him but to Sasuke it didn't matter because the blond didn't have a say in the matter anymore.

Naruto Uzamaki, a half-demon and prince to the kingdom known as Konoha would soon become Naruto Uchiha, 'queen' of both kingdoms. Their parents had made a deal to engage them when they were young to end the senseless war between the two territories that had been going on for centuries and now Sasuke was about to leave for a party that served both as Naruto's eighteenth birthday party and their wedding ceremony, placing on his ceremonial robes Sasuke quickly exited his palace.

Sasuke really didn't have much things that he liked so he considered his affection for Naruto something special, he really hated Naruto at first but that bright stubborn personality had melted his icy heart and he had learned to love his fiance. He just hoped the same went for Naruto.

The trip didn't take long, the ceremony was to take place at his palace's courtyard within Kagu-tsuchi. They decided on this because Konoha was a kingdom built in the center of one of the hottest deserts on earth and Sasuke doubted that the guest would be able to survive such a change in climate from the normally cool windy weather of Kagu-tsuchi to the sweltering heat of Konoha.

Entering the courtyard a collision of colors flashed before his eyes. His people normally wore cool colors such as arctic blue, greens, and violets but with Naruto's people added many fiery flashy clothes could be seen. Emerald, red, orange, gold, and many other gemstone colors danced among the crowds of his people who thought dance too raw an emotion to express.

stepping onto the alter the other guests seated themselves and waited for the bride to arrive. The 'bride' arrived clad in robes of his own, colored garnet with dark black lining and a veil that covered his face. The brown-haired priest began to speak when they both settled on the marble alter, "Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take Naruto Uzamaki as your one and only mate? Will you accept his people as your own and swear to never raise hand or voice against him? Will you catch him when he falls and comfort him when it feels as though the world is turning on him?"

Sasuke didn't even hesitate, "I do." The priest turned to Naruto and repeated, "Do you, Naruto Uzamaki, take Sasuke as your one and only mate? Will you accept his people as your own and swear to never raise hand or voice against him? Will you catch him when he falls and comfort him when it feels as though the world is turning on him?"

Naruto answered, "I do." A child maybe five years younger than them with a blue scarf that was a few sizes too big and brown hair gave them both their rings, after placing the gold band with ruby gemstones on Naruto's left ring finger Naruto placed a silver band with a dark amethyst lining onto Sasuke's. The priest spoke once again, "After this kiss you both will be mates for life, if one dies the other will follow suit, if one is hurt, the other is hurt, and if anyone tries to rip you apart it will be considered the highest crime and they will quite literally be ripped apart as punishment. With this kiss your chakra will meld and bind each other as one both spiritually and physically. Now Naruto, Sasuke, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and kiss already!"

The last part was said teasingly and cheers from Naruto's people could be heard while clapping came from Sasuke's. Lifting up the veil Sasuke drunk in the sight of slightly pink cheeks, clear blue eyes, and sun-kissed skin before crashing his cold lips against Naruto's own soft warm ones. They pulled apart when the priest who Sasuke would soon learn was called Iruka teased, "Wait till you get to your rooms before consummating this thing."

Naruto blushed and punched Iruka playfully in the arm with a small adorable pout. The sound of a champagne bottle popping and cheering alerted them that a party was about to start, Sasuke's people looked slightly uncomfortable but even they too found themselves chattering lively after the slight persuasion of the people of Konoha, their people.

Lifting Naruto he began walking to the palace and after a few minutes made it to the thresh hold with Naruto blushing like a tomato and protesting loudly. Although he protested he didn't push away, Naruto wanted to feel the love of another person even if it was by the ruler of the enemy kingdom while he could before Sasuke realized just what he'd tied himself to.

Naruto felt himself blush a few more shades of pink as he was laid gently on Sasuke's plush bed. They stared into each other's eyes for moments before gently kissing it was undemanding at first but soon they both needed more, Naruto's culture involved plenty of physical touch and despite being the leader he was greatly deprived of it while Sasuke had just waited all too long for this night.

Slowly Sasuke trailed soft kisses down Naruto's neck and onto the now exposed chest. Naruto moaned in pleasure but he knew deep down that what he was doing would be cruel to Sasuke in the future so getting up he reluctantly yet gently pushed Sasuke away. Sasuke gave him a curious look so Naruto answered with a sigh, "We really can't be doing this..."

Sasuke was taken aback, he was sure Naruto was enjoying it from the sounds he was making and it wasn't like it was abnormal for same gender relationships in Naruto's homeland. In fact love was all that mattered in Konoha so why would Naruto want to stop?

"You may want it now but I can swear to you that you'll regret it later." Sasuke was even more confused than before but still he gently took Naruto's left hand in his and said, "I can swear to you that I won't regret this, these rings are proof of that and besides I agreed to this decision so even if I do rest assured I'll take responsibility." Naruto's expression became conflicted but after a few moments he nodded and whispered, "You better keep your promise..."

Sasuke smiled a smile only Naruto would ever see before resuming to separating Naruto from his clothes. For the next twenty minutes or so they just explored each others bodies trying to memorize every birth mark or curve each had to offer. Finally Sasuke's already thin patience snapped when the blond gave a particularly sensual moan, he pressed his lips against his mate's and with his eyes asked for entry which Naruto gave more than willingly.

They both fought for dominance but Sasuke won it after brushing his hand over a certain blond's perk nipple making Naruto falter in pace. Throughout their interactions they never stopped grinding against each other and finally Sasuke decided it was time to really make his beloved his. Turning Naruto over Sasuke inserted his tongue into Naruto's virgin muscle making the blond's back curve inwards in surprise and ecstasy. He placed in one finger than after a moment of allowing Naruto he placed in a second and a third thoroughly preparing Naruto for what was about to cum(Pun very much intended)

Turning Naruto onto his back again he noticed Naruto covering his face. Holding them down Sasuke whispered huskily, "Don't hide your face like that, I want to see your expression when I enter you..." Naruto blushed nearly ten different shades as the warm voice reached his ears. Slowly Sasuke began to thrust into Naruto afraid that if he went to fast he would hurt Naruto or the blond would want to stop completely.

Finally fitting his entire length into Naruto Sasuke watched as the blond squirmed in discomfort while trying to get comfortable. Carefully picking up his mate Sasuke wrapped Naruto's legs around his waist and lifted him up and then dropped him back down slamming straight into Naruto's prostrate sending the boy into pure ecstasy.

They quickly began a rhythm with Sasuke enjoying the tight sweetness Naruto had to offer and Naruto enjoying all the affection and love Sasuke displayed even though they had only met once. "S-Sasuke... I'm goi-ngh-going to c-cum...!" Naruto unraveled before Sasuke and as much as he hated to admit it he felt like he was about to release himself not that his pride would allow Naruto to release before him.

Gently he began to stroke Naruto sending the boy into euphoria. Not long after Naruto screamed out Sasuke's name and released with his seed spilling on their chest, Naruto's walls tightened around Sasuke and with a grunt he released as well filling Naruto completely.

Sasuke collapsed onto the bed next to his mate after pulling out and for minutes they just stared into each others eyes not wanting to ruin the moment. Naruto smiled tiredly yet satisfied and whispered, "Stupid teme, remember to keep your promise..." Slowly Naruto's eyelids fell and he was asleep. Holding Naruto close Sasuke followed suit, he would never regret his decision for as long as he lived or so he thought.

* * *

Finally done! This is not a one-shot in the next chapter I shall disclose some information I left out in this chapter but for now I'm going to get some Ice-cream with my boyfriend ^-^)v~ I hope you all enjoyed it so far and make sure to review it really motivates me to write but other than that there's really not much else to say. Now I'm off to get a chocolate covered cake doughnut with mint ice-cream (my boyfriend's treat) Chou!


End file.
